POW: KAGA
by Heavyassaultsenpai
Summary: What if Kaga became a P.O.W. at the battle of Midway? Her future looks dim as one of the ghosts from Pearl seeks revenge.
1. Part 1

Midway...

"We have to get underway Kaga-sama!" Hagikaze yelled sadly, slowly trying to drag the large carrier girl through the water.

"Leave me behind..." Kaga groaned lowly, oil pouring from her face and mouth as the fires were beginning to spread inside her.

Her bow was broken, her flight deck destroyed and discarded as she was dead in the water now.

Her captain and all reporting officers had been killed when her bridge was struck by a 500 pound bomb as all her fire control systems and back up power was knocked out completely.

She was helpless.

The most sickening thing for her was the ones trapped in her lower decks as their lives were snuffed out one by one.

"Please... save yourself..." Kaga gripped her chest suddenly as she pulled away from the the purple-haired girl.

"I can't stop the fires now..."

"Akagi..."

"I'm going to burn to death..."

Hagikaze looked over suddenly as her radar came to life.

"The Americans!"

Just miles away...

A small group of U.S. fleet girls sailed swiftly through the sea as U.S.S. Chicago led the way, smacking a piece of gum loudly in her mouth.

The dark, Italian girl skated widely in the water at the front of the diamond formation as a rough voice spoke up behind her.

"Stay in formation Chicago." It was the hard-nosed American carrier U.S.S. Enterprise, her long, grey hair blowing in the wind as her hard grey eyes never left the horizon.

Flanking her were sister ships North Carolina and Washington as West Virginia brought up the rear.

"I've spotted them, a destroyer and a... Carrier?" Washington said strangely as she looked to her flagship.

"North Carolina, take out that destoryer." Enterprise ordered coldly as Carolina brought her 30-30 level-action rifle to bear as she lifted the scope to her right eye.

Her Cross-hair's fell on Hagikaze's face as the hammer fired forward.

"The Americans!"

The Japanese destoryer looked over as she saw a flash on the horizon.

A bullet suddenly passed through the purple-haired girl's right eye, blowing out the back of her head as she was dead before she even hit the water.

Kaga could only stare in to Hagikaze's dead face as the Japanese destoryer began to sink below the surface.

"Kill Confirmed." Washington spoke up, seeing the shot as the grey-haired girl nodded.

"And the Carrier?" Enterprise asked, lifting hand as North Carolina quickly racked another round silently, the spent shell spinning into the air.

"Death! Before dishonor!"

Kaga yanked her heavy breast plate from a chest as she pulled a hidden blade from it.

"Hmmmm, a knife?" Washington said lightly as she looked through her binocular eyes.

"Wait..., looks like she's trying for Hari-kari." The black-haired girl reported alarmingly as North Carolina continue to hold her cross-hairs on Kaga's head.

"North, see that she doesn't..." Enterprise's voice remained unchanged as North Carolina suddenly moved her cross-hairs to the blade above the Japanese girl's head.

The hammer fired again as Kaga heard a loud ping above her head, looking up she saw the tip of the blade was gone as she knew it was now or never.

Carolina swiftly reloaded as her eye never left the scope.

The blade began to swing downward as another shot rang out.

"Aaarrggg." Kaga grinned through the pain as the blade was shot from her hands.

Unfortunately the ricocheting bullet struck her in her lower port side as she folded over face first.

"They said this would happen..."

She had heard stories from all spans of the Japanese Empire about the Americans being evil and making one to suffer.

The fumes and flames caused Kaga trouble breathing now as she slowly reached for a handful of ocean water and swallowed it.

The US Enterprise suddenly realized who it was as she slowly lowered her hand.

"Chicago take West Virginia and clear the sector with Tuna. Washington, Carolina with me, prep fire control." The three U.S. ship girls were almost upon Kaga as the pride of the Japanese Navy tried to rise to her feet and failed.

"They said this would never happen..."

Unable to move, Kaga just hoped that her death would be quick as a hard voice suddenly called out.

"Put her out!" Enterprise ordered as Washington and North Carolina begin to pour water on the Japanese ship-girl.

Kaga moaned softly and she suddenly felt the roaring fires blow out instantly as a massive burst of steam rushed from her downward funnel.

The two girls continue to hose down Kaga as she slowly got to her hands and knees.

Kaga looked up at the hard, grey eyes looking down at her...

"I know you..."

Both girls looked at each other knowingly as Washington looked over at Carolina.

"The sector is clear Enterprise." Chicago spoke up formally as She, West Virginia and Tuna sailed up next to the U.S Ship girls.

"Chicago, take West Virginia's weapon immediately." Enterprise commanded as the Italian girl turned to the mountain girl and held her hand out with frowning eyebrows.

"What? I haven't done anything?!" West Virginia protested as she handed the destroyer her rifle.

The gray-haired carrier only nodded again as North put her hand on West Virginia's shoulder.

U.S.S. Enterprise's eyes never left Kaga as she smirked to herself.

"Girls... you're standing in front of the Pride of the Japanese 1st Carrier division! The Blue Devil herself! and one of the Butchers of Pearl Harbor, The Kaga!" Enterprise announced loudly as West Virginia's eyes widened suddenly as she tried exploding forward. North Carolina's arm quickly slid across the frantic girl's neck as Chicago grabbed her around the waist.

"YOU FUCKING MURDERING JAP BITCH! I KILL YA'!" The dark-haired struggled wildly in both friendly ship-girl's arms, the rest of the group remained silent, as West continued insanely.

"YOU SUNK MY SISTERS!" Kaga could see the murderous intent in the American girl's eyes as she slowly got to her knees properly.

She knew her best chance now to get "sunk" was to enrage the Americans enough to just sink her as they weren't known for taking Japanese prisoners...

Looking up at the yelling girl, Kaga slowly tilted her head and closed her eyes.

A small grin touched her lips as she slowly pointed her index fingers to the corners of her smile and spoke.

"Ohhhhh Sooooo Soorryy." The damaged carrier girl said in a comical Japanese voice that all Americans were accustomed to as West Virginia screamed even louder.

"Get her out of here!" Enterprise finally yelled as North Carolina dragged West Virginia away by herself, with Chicago turning back with the others.

"Tuna, clear us a way home, Washington get your towing lines ready, Chicago knock that smirk off her face." The U.S. carrier girl ordered darkly as the Italian girl stepped forward, her rifle in both hands.

"With pleasure." Kaga looked up as the last thing she saw was the butt of a U.S. rifle.

"We set sail for Pearl Harbor, FULL SPEED AHEAD!"


	2. Part 2

West Virginia sailed behind the others angrily as she rubbed her whittling knife in her right coat pocket.

She glared at Kaga limping ahead of her as both Washington and North Carolina were towing her now.

Enterprise and Chicago sailed ahead of them as it was smooth sailing.

West Virginia grinned to herself as she slowly opened the blade, feeling the sharpness of it.

_"I'm gonna..."_

She began fantasizing about how many times she could stick it into that damn Jap's neck before the others could stop her.

_"Now..."_

The red-eyed girl begin to pick up speed, dropping into Kaga's wake as no one seemed to notice.

"Just a little more..."

West Virginia pulled the blade from her pocket with a sinister sneer as she jumped at the heavily damaged carrier girl.

_"FOR ARIZONA!"_

Th mountain girl's blade began to swing downward as something suddenly exploded out of the water in front of her and grabbed her wrist.

"TUNA?!" The blonde sub girl smiled and squeezed West Virginia's knife hand as she took the blade.

"Thanks." The US submarine slipped under the water swiftly as the dark-haired battleship girl dropped to her hands and knees.

"Get back here you little shit!" The mountain girl tried to reach down into the water as the green-eyed girl smirked up at her and swam away.

"Is there a problem West Virginia?" Enterprise asked slowly turning her head as the others slowed.

"Nothing, I just dropped my knife." West Virginia got to her feet as Tuna swam up again and handed the blade back.

"You should be more careful." Tuna sailed off, smirking.

"You don't want to lose that now, you two are going to be busy when we hit port." Enterprise continued on as West's red eyes just glared at the unflinching carrier.

Five hours later...

The U.S. Fleet finally arrived at Pearl Harbor in the late afternoon as a small welcoming party awaited them.

At the head of the line was the carrier USS Saratoga, fresh from repairs and upgrades as battleships New Jersey and South Dakota flanked her.

"Welcome back." The pink-haired carrier nodded shortly, standing at attention with the others.

"Thanks." Enterprise sailed to a graceful stop in front of her fellow carrier with a proper salute as her long, white hair came to rest on her tired, but firm shoulders.

Enterprise was the toughest carrier in the fleet, having seen the most combat and her composure showed it.

There was a huge fucking elephant in the room that needed to be addressed, but they all kept they're mouths shut.

"Would you like us to take care of the prisoner?" Saratoga asked sparingly, looking at the silent, damaged Japanese carrier.

"That won't be necessary..., I'll be keeping an eye on Kaga tonight." Enterprise announced as North Carolina suddenly slapped irons on the injured girl's wrists. The Japanese girl said nothing as her eyes slowly looked around at all the American ships around her.

"Are you serious about this? She looks in a bad way E..." Saratoga looked to the burned girl again with concern, then back to Enterprise who just nodded.

"Dead..., South Dakota, switch out with Washington, Chicago send for Minneapolis and Medusa with double buckets, and burn wraps. In the morning, I want Wisconsin to take over for North Carolina. Is that clear?" The other ships nodded, but one.

"I say we drag her sorry Nip ass out into the ocean and fucking sink her right. fucking.. now..." New Jersey sneered meanly as her turrets twisted with the same intent.

Silently, Enterprise just eyed the large battleship girl up and down with hard eyes as a smirk worked across her face.

"It's a good thing no one asked you, now keep that carnival bark to a low growl, I already have one mad-dog to worry about I don't need another one." New Jersey leaned in menacingly, taking major offense to Enterprise's words as Saratoga lifted her right hand.

"Enough Jersey, gear up... You just pulled Dakota's fire watch for tonight." Saratoga ordered offhandedly as the battleship girl's eye's widened.

"But!?"

"Get lost Joisey." The Iowa-class girl huffed loudly at the insult, turning away with gritted teeth as the others chuckled quietly.

Washington and South Dakota looked at each other with small grins as they skated towards each other.

Both girls raised their right hands and high-fived each other as their hands swung down and slapped the butt cheek of the other on passing.

_"I hope you know what your doing..."_

Enterprise and Saratoga just nodded at each other as they both turned and sailed off.

Not too far away, at the same time...

"Where's West?" Oklahoma wondered aloud, looking around from just inside the canal next to her sister.

"You don't think she!?" Okie worried, wringing her hands nervously now as her sister Nevada didn't share her concern.

"Take more then some Jap torpedoes and bombs to sink that old battle barge, Hell..., they couldn't get rid of her the first goddamn time." Nevada sneered lightly, putting her thumbs just inside her gun holster.

"There!" Okie called out as West Virginia slowly pulled into port, frowning and for good reason.

"West! Over here!" The white-haired girl waved her over as the mountain girl sighed longingly and sailed towards Oklahoma and her older sister.

West Virginia's red eye's beamed over at Enterprise and the others as seeing "The blue devil" in irons made her feel a little better.

Kaga lifted her blue eyes slightly as they connected with West's red one's.

"Talk about your tall, dark, and handsome Huh? Hehehehehe." Oklahoma chuckled lightheartedly, looking curiously at the Japanese ship in passing.

"What did you say!?" West yelled malevolently, breaking eye contact with the Kaga.

"I didn't mean... " Okie whispered, shying away.

"Why don't you get the Sea-bees to dredge up the rest of your brains from the bottom of Battleship row! YA' idiot! Don't you know SHE and HER sister did THIS! TO US!" West Virginia showed off her torpedo damage on her port-side as she continued to berate Oklahoma, who shared the same scar.

"Stand down West!" Nevada suddenly pushed the red-eyed girl away from her sister.

"Don't ever talk to Okie like that again you backwater mountain bitch." The one-eyed blonde snarled, grabbing West by the front of her uniform.

"Oh yeah? I think ya' only got underway during the "attack" because ya' were yella! Ya' fucking coward!" The two wrestled around as Okie tried to break them up.

"WEST!"

Enterprise's voice cut sharply through the harbor as all the ship-girls looked towards her, then to West Virginia and the Nevada sisters.

The white-haired carrier simply pointed to the mess hall as nothing more had to be said. West Virginia shook her head, cursing under her breath as she stormed off.

Nevada stood up properly next to Okie as she suddenly called out.

"You can't fight the world forever West!" West Virginia didn't even look back as she raised her middle fingers in the air and yelled back.

"Fucking watch me!" The dark-haired girl stomped into the mess hall, her boilers full of rage as she opened the spud locker door, stepped in, then slammed the door behind her.

"Screw 'em! Who fucking needs them anyway!" West dropped into the only chair in the room as the cool metal of the chair actually relaxed her.

The mountain girl had peeled potatoes...

An enormous amount of potatoes in this chair as her resistance to boot-licking and prancing around in dresses had her at odds with almost every other ship-girl in the dock.

West looked at the crates of potatoes around her as she slowly pulled out her whittling knife from her pocket.

"Looks like we got some work to do old friend." The red-eyed girl spoke lightly to the blade and began...

As mundane as it was to peel potatoes West Virginia found a certain peace in it as she was good with her hands and a blade as she made quick work of three cases in no time.

But soon she was back to her old self again as she found herself getting angry at the potatoes, remembering earlier events.

_"Why did it have to be you...? Why did you have to come here?"_

West just stared at a half-peeled potato in her left hand as the blade tightened in the other.

_"Ohhhhh Sooooo Ssoorryy."_

"SHIT!" West Virginia's klaxon screamed as she suddenly stabbed the potato in her hand. The knife punctured straight through the spud and into her hand as she violently whipped the potato into the wall. It exploded like a frag grenade as she just balled her bleeding hand, glaring at the floor.

Something wet stung the corners of her eyes as she felt like screaming again.

"West?" A soft voice called out.

"WHAT?!" West snapped her twisted face towards it as she instantly frowned.

It was Vestal, smiling brightly as she had a can of oil and a first aid kit in her hands.

"Long day...?" She handed the can to the weary battleship girl as West Virginia cracked it open and drank silently. The repair ship didn't say anything, getting to her knees as she opened the first aid box. Vestal began to open bandages and unwrap gauze as she extended her hand to West Virginia still drinking from the can. The red-eyed girl looked down the end of the can wordlessly at the repair ship as she slowly extended her injured hand to her. The two ship-girls sat in complete silence as Vestal opened her mouth.

"Don't..." West Virginia warned, crushing the empty oil can and setting it on the floor next to her.

"You gotta let this go West..." The pink-haired girl suggested as she gently wrapped West's damaged hand.

"No one asked you, now mind your own fucking business." West Virginia glared at Vestal.

"Look, I know you and Arizona were...!?" The dark-haired girl didn't even let her finish as she grabbed Vestal roughly by her collar and yanked her to her feet.

"Don't bring that up again, EVER!" The mountain girl pushed Vestal away as the repair ship looked hurt.

"Not one day goes by where I don't think about her, or how I wished it could of been me instead of her..., a lot of us feel that way. Maybe if you talked about it, it wouldn't hurt so much..." West backed away as she had heard enough and headed for the door. She paused for a moment, holding the door knob, then spoke.

"Who told you...?" West Virginia asked softly, staring at the door knob as Vestal replied.

"Arizona did..., I'm the only one she told and I told no one else..."

"Keep it that way..." West walked out and headed for the dorms.

It had been a long day as West just wanted to go to bed and forget everything..., but she knew she wouldn't...

Or more...

She couldn't...


	3. Part 3

Pearl Harbor.

Enterprise and the others headed down the hallway as Kaga began to stumble. South Dakota locked arms with her quietly as North Carolina grumbled and did the same thing.

"Pick up your feet." Kaga's legs shook, feeling a little lighter now as she was on the verge of fainting.

After the massive damage and no food and water, she should of sank hours ago.

"Inside." Enterprise opened the door to her room as she let the others in.

The group formed up inside as North and South let go of the Japanese carrier.

"Urrggh..." Kaga collapsed to the floor like a sack of potatoes as she just lay panting for breath.

She was in horrible shape, her clothes and body badly burnt as only her feet, hands and face were somewhat intacted.

The U.S. ship-girls just looked at her withering on the floor as the Japanese carrier weakly cupped her hands and lifted them to her mouth.

"Water, she wants water." South Dakota said shortly, walking to the small bar as she grabbed a pitcher that was sitting on it when Enterprise suddenly spoke up.

"Take the irons off." North Carolina reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys as she unlock the irons from the girl's wrist's.

With her hands free, Kaga tried to take the pitcher from South Dakota as she just didn't have the strength and slowly turned her eyes away.

The dark-haired girl got to her knees next to the damaged carrier as Kaga just tilted her head back.

"Slowly..." South Dakota poured the water down the girl's throat as said as Kaga drank deeply with every swallow.

There was a light knock at the door as a soft voice called out, it was Medusa, Vestal's sister and a top tier repair ship.

"Come in." Enterprise beckoned as the repair ship walked in with her hands heavily loaded with buckets and bandages

"I heard someone needed help..." Medusa looked at Kaga laying on the floor as her gold eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?! E! This girl belongs in a hospital! The repair darted towards the damaged carrier girl as Kaga just groaned painfully on her back.

The repair ship didn't waste any more time talking as she stuffed all the bandages in the buckets, soaking up all their contents.

"You're going to need to hold her still Sodak." Vestal ordered as she pulled a pair of scissors from her breast pocket and began to cut the IJN carrier's clothes from her body.

"Jesus..."

Kaga was completely burned from her neck down to her upper thighs and out to almost her wrists.

"She should have..."

The room remained silent as the only sound was Kaga whimpering repeatedly with closed eyes.

"S-So...r-r-ry, Ak... ag... i..."

South Dakota continued to help the green-haired ship-girl as Kaga was soon fully bandaged, laying on her back, breathing steadily.

"Where's she going to sleep?" Medusa spoke up softly as the other ship-girls looked to Enterprise.

"She can sleep in my bed..." Enterprise said calmly, walking to the door as the others all looked at her.

"Lift!" Medusa and South Dakota helped the heavily bandaged girl to the bed quietly as they lifted the covers and laid Kaga down.

"Where will you sleep?" North Carolina spoke up now, slightly irritated as she glared at the Japanese carrier, lying peacefully in her superior's bed.

"I'm going to wait up for Yorktown in her room...," The elephant was finally mentioned as all the US ship-girls looked away from Enterprise's hard, determined eye's, waiting for any rebuttal. "Will there a problem with that?"

"With that, I will say good night... North Carolina, South Dakota, no one gets through that door understand? Medusa, if you need anything, just mention my name and I'll take care of all the details." The white-head carrier nodded as she opened the door and walked out.

Enterprise sighed heavily as the door shut behind her as all the girls inside her room suddenly called out together.

"Goodnight E..."

The US carriers smiled sadly to herself as she looked down the hall, knowing she didn't have to walk too far.

A couple doors down Enterprise stood in front of a wooden door with a metal plaque on the front of it proudly reading her sister's name.

"Yorktown..." The white-haired haired carrier whispered as she reached for the door handle and opened it.

It was dark inside as she turned on the light to see a figure sitting on her sister's bed.

"Hey E..." It was her youngest sister Hornet bent over, with her elbows on her knees and holding her hat in her hands.

The two just looked at each other as they didn't know what to say.

"What have you heard..." Enterprise stared at her little sister, who was watering at the eyes.

"Nip sub got her during repairs, took Hammann too... Bull's made the call, they say she's got til' morning." Enterprise didn't say anything, unbuttoning her coat and stripped down as she leaned up in only her underwear.

"What are you doing!?" Hornet got to her feet as she threw her hat on the ground angrily.

Enterprise didn't say anything as she slowly opened Yorktown's closet and begin searching through her clothes.

"Please Enty, don't..." The blonde whimpered.

"Let's get some rest Hornet, it'll be the last sunrise she sees, so we should see it with her... 0600." Enterprise pulled out two extra-long shirts from her sisters closet.

"Put it on." She tossed an yellow shirt with black stripes on the bed as she pulled the hanger from a black one with a large white six and put it on.

"E..." Hornet sobbed lightly, undressing as she looked at the shirts Yorktown had bought them.

"I took these silly shirts for granted before, never again." Enterprise wore hers proudly as Hornet wiped her eyes.

"Come on bumblebee, lights out." Enterprise walked to the door as Hornet climbed into her sister's bed. The "older sister" now turned the light off and headed for the bed as Hornet called out meekly.

"E..., Don't forget "her" shirt..." Enterprise turned the light back on and she went back to the closet and retrieved said item.

She brushed off Yorktown's dark navy blue shirt with a giant white 5 on it and laid it on the bed.

Enterprise slowly picked up Hornet's hat and set it on the top the the shirt as she turned the lights out again and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Enterprise..."

"Goodnight Hornet..."

"Goodnight Yorktown..."


	4. Part 4

West Virginia walked slowly back to her dorm-room, feeling like shit, with nothing to show but a busted hand as the day had been a complete failure. She was so close to avenging Arizona it made her boilers roil as the others had to ruin it.

"You're so fucking lucky Enterprise was there filthy monkey, anyone else would of never seen it " West suddenly struck a trash can with her foot, denting it.

"COMING!"

"Hey! You!" A light flashed on ahead of her as it pointed right in West's red eyes, blinding her.

"Hey Shitbird! You're out late ain't ya?" It was the rude, Iowa-class battleship New Jersey, grinning widely as her red and black mis-matched eyes were a very unwelcoming sight.

"Fuck off." West began to change course, steering around the larger girl as New Jersey's lifted her flashlight up, blocking West's way.

"I'm talking to you Shitbird ." The two short-tempered ship-girls glared at each other hatefully as Jersey made her move first.

"What?!" Jersey grabbed West's collar and swung her easily into a nearby wall.

"I just want to talk." The mountain girl didn't trust the grinning city-slicker as something about her wasn't right.

"What was it like to get hit with that many torpedos?" New Jersey moaned hotly into West Virginia's right ear as she suddenly pinned her against the wall firmly.

West only turned her head away defiantly, as the Iowa girl smelled her hair with a chuckle.

"Did you leak all your fuel, before your ass hit the bottom of battleship row?"Jersey suddenly squeezed West Virginia's crotch roughly as the Iowa-class girl pressed her full weight against the smaller battleship now.

"Answer me Shitbir-!?"

{Click}

New Jersey froze at the sound of a gun hammer locking back as she slowly turned to see Oklahoma pointing her Peacekeeper revolver in her face.

"Let her go." Okie demanded shortly as her light blue eyes glared at the massive ship-girl. The mountain girl was shocked for a moment as she'd only seen the look in Oklahoma's eye's once before.

"Pearl..."

"Little girl you better!?" New Jersey was instantly cut off as Okie pressed her barrel roughly into mismatch-eyed girl's face.

"I ain't gonna ask twice!" The white-haired girl snarled this time as a tiny chill stuck up New Jersey's keel.

"You better listened to her, Okie can get a little trigger-happy." West Virginia chuckled as New Jersey sighed and suddenly grabbed Okie's hand, forcing it upwards.

{BANG!}

"Crazy fucking Sooner!" New Jersey booted Okie in the stomach, sending her flying as West called out for her friend.

"Okie!" The massive battleship girl turned with a sneer and grabbed West Virginia's repaired port-side roughly.

"AAGGGHHH!" West's klaxon screamed aloud, trying to still Jersey's hand as the demented girl's fingers dug in deeply. The mountain girl glared at New Jersey with a forced smile as she clenched her teeth.

"Well..., if you really want to know so bad? HOW ABOUT THIS!" With all her might, West threw her head forward and into New Jersey's face, busting her lower lip and almost breaking her nose as oil spat from both.

Not too far away Nevada sat outside with California and Tennessee as they were cooking on a small grill.

{BANG!}

"Okie's in trouble!" Nevada jumped to her feet instantly as she recognized the gunshot.

"AGGGGHHH!"

"Uhhhh, that was West..." Cali said strangely as she looked at her sister.

"Something's wrong, let's go!" Nevada took off running as the others followed.

"You're gonna pay for that shitbird." Jersey wiped her nose angrily as Okie got back up with the help of West.

"OKIE!" Nevada yelled, seeing her sister hurt as she jumped on N.J.'s back.

"Arrrggg! You all coming out of the fucking wood work, is really pissing me off!" Jersey tried to grab the blonde off her back as she swung back and forth.

"Here, you're a better shot." Okie gave her revolver to West.

"You actually expect me to shoot her like this?" West Virginia held her side as Okie lifted her arm onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry nun' it's a rubber bullet." Okie said lightly as she continued to support West's shooting arm.

West chambered a round quickly and pointed it at New Jersey, still fighting it out with Nevada. West aimed down the sights, targeting the Iowa-class girl's head, making sure it would knock her out.

The hammer fired forward as a different voice yelled out.

"Damnit West!" The round struck Nevada in the right ass cheek at the last second as she continued to hold onto New Jersey's back like a pro rodeo star.

"What the hell is going on?" Cali and Tennsy rushed New Jersey as the Iowa-class battleship started to strike all of them.

"FUCKING COCKROACHES!" West Virginia threw the gun down as she and Okie joined in punching and kicking with the rest. New Jersey finally hit the ground as the Pearl Harbor girls continued to kick and punch her unmercifully.

"We said after Pearl !" Tennsy and Cali yelled in unison, punching away.

"If anyone of us was in trouble...!" Okie continued as she stomped the larger girl's ribs.

"We would all come running!" Neveda cracked Jersey in the face with her boot as oil sprayed from the Iowa girl's nose and mouth.

"WHO'S THE SHITBIRD NOW!?" West Virginia screamed, kicking with all she was worth as the group slowed their pummeling.

They all stepped back, looking down at New Jersey as she gave them a deathly look which had no weight in her current position.

"That all you GOT!" New Jersey wasn't about to let it end that way as she began getting back on her feet even though she was all busted to fuck.

"How is she still standing?!"

Was the common consensus amongst the others as they just couldn't believe after all that, she was still standing and asking for more.

"C'mon! You bunch of dusty ass battle-shrimps! You fucking scared now?!" New Jersey spat with a hellish grin, lifting her fists.

The Pearl Harbor girls prepared themselves for a second round of bloody fighting as someone came up behind Jersey, knocking her out cold with a swoop of her hand. New Jersey collapsed like a sack of potatoes as the others saw who it was.

Iowa-class battleship, U.S.S. Wisconsin.

"My sister can troublesome sometimes." The stern girl spoke with a stoic tone as she lifted her unconscious sister over shoulder with ease and walked off without another word.

"What the hell was that all about West?" Nevada asked, checking her sister over as she looked at West.

"Nuthin'..." West Virginia shook her head and continued back to her dorm, worse for wear now.

"Shit! The foods burning!" Cali took off back towards her room as the group dispersed without any more excitement.

From a second story window.

North Carolina let the blinds fold back into place as she turned back looking at Kaga lying on Enterprise's bed.

"What a bother..."


End file.
